Kiss Me Like You Wanna Be Loved
by wunderbarnie
Summary: Few oneshot's about One Direction Boys. In short, succinct and to the point. First thing that I published on fanfiction, so maybe a little review?
1. Chapter 1

_Kiss Me, Like You Wanna Be Loved_

- You've said that you want to grow old with me, right? – I asked him, while we were lying on my bed. He just nodded and continued playing with my hair. Ed Sheeran's song was on the radio, it was something about love. A few months ago I would started to cry if I heard this beautiful song. I've always been alone. No one cared, what's happening with me or with my heart.

- Of course, babe. – he smiled in his special way. I know that sounds terribly romantic and sweet, but it's him. Sweet and romantic one, with cheeky grins and beautiful laugh. I just can not believe how someone could be so happy. I mean, I've never had in my life this kind of relationship. Oh, wait. I haven't had ANY RELATIONSHIP. When I moved to London, everyone was strange to me. I was lost girl in a very big city with few pounds in my pocket and head full of dreams. I've always wanted to be a singer, but I also knew that it's not possible in my hometown. So, I've talked with my mom and she's said that I could make my dreams come true. I am in London for five months and… Maybe my dreams didn't come true, like I want them to be. But I have him by my side and nothings better than him.

_Settle down with me_

_Cover me up_

_Cuddle me in_

I was in a local grocery shop, when he came in with his friend, Louis. At first I was a bit confused, because their faces remained me of someone. I was staring at him for ages and probably he had to feel it because suddenly he looked at me and smiled slightly. I giggled and turn around, because saleswoman sighed loudly and once again, asked me if she could help with something. I shook my head and walked away from the counter. Harry was smiling like… Okay, honestly, he was smiling like an idiot. He's said something to Lou and came after me from the store.

_And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck_

_I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet_

_And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now_

I was walking so fast, because I hate all embarrassing moments. Yes, it was awkward to me – I've never been in this kind of situation in my life! In my town everyone knows everything about everyone and it was a bit annoying for us, teenagers. My mom used to think, that I'll marry our neighbor, Lance. Lance was a nice guy, but I liked him only as a friend. My mom didn't understand the fact, that Lance and me… It wasn't what my mom would like to see.

_I was made to keep your body warm_

_But I'm cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms_

He asked me about my name and stuff. We've talked for a bit and then he smiled and his dimples showed up. I was overwhelmed like I've never been before. I've felt strange… but happy too. Suddenly, we became silent and we just looked at each other. I didn't know what I had to say; he just smiled to me. I think that I've fallen in love with his dimples from the first sight.

_Yeah I've been feeling everything from hate to love to lust_

_From lust to truth I guess that's how I know you_

_So I hold you close to help you give it up_

Then he asked me for my phone number. We exchanged numbers and we said "goodbye" and then walked away. He came back to shop and I went to my home. When I was under blanket, with cup of tea in my hands, I've started to think about him. About his voice, low and a bit husky. About his hair and his "two shake and comb through" thing. About his laugh, when I said that I'm not so good at making friends. And of course, about one little kiss on my cheek. Now, I can truly say that in that moment I felt that I'm in love with Harry.

_Lie down with me_

_And hold me in your arms_

We were texting to each other several days, weeks. We were "talking" about everything. He actually seemed a bit mysterious when I asked him, what he was doing at the moment. He's replied something like _**"uhm… nothing. x"**_ with obligatory "x" at the end of the message. Yeah, I know. It's just a letter, but for me it meant a lot. After a week of sending text messages, Harry asked if I wanted to meet with him again. I jumped out behind desk and ran to my friend, Lottie. She said that I have to meet him, there's no doubt. We've talked for a bit and then we've must go back to work. While I was filling another boring form, I thought about meeting. Was it a date? Now, I know that it wasn't a real date. But then I tried to calm down because I behaved like a stupid teenager who finally got her prom date. No, I wasn't desperate. I just missed the feeling, when you have someone by your side, that's all.

_Settle down with me_

_And I'll be your safety_

_You'll be my lady_

We met in a pub named "Drunk Again", near Oxford Street. He came after me at seven. When I saw how handsome he looked, I became more embarrassed. I'm not a girl who has those "look" that makes guys completely crazy about me. I'm plump, with short hair and strange smile and when I talk with someone, I'm instantly blushing. But all this stuff seemed to have no meaning for him. Harry just smiled and hug me. Honestly? I've melt in his arms. Sure, like a stupid teenager. Then we got into his car and drove to the pub. During the ride he told me few jokes and then we became silent. It wasn't this strange silent, it was a peaceful. Suddenly he said, that he had to say something. I was frightened – did I do something wrong? Car slid sideways and Harry stopped the car. The he looked at me and smiled with dimples.

- You know… You're beautiful. – he whispered and I was totally shocked. What did he say? Me? Beautiful? Na – ah.

- Uhm… Thank you – of course, I had to blush. I'm sure, that I looked like a big tomato. He laughed and pulled away hair from my face.

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_This feels like falling in love_

_Falling in love_

_We're falling in love_

Yep, he kissed me. I didn't care, that I knew him only few weeks. When his lips pressed mine, I felt like I was in heaven. Then we drove to the pub and I saw paparazzi all over the place. I was so surprised, because I didn't have idea, that Harry is famous or something like that. He was just Harry with gorgeous smile and a bit strange sense of humor. Then he explained me everything – about him, his band called One Direction (yeah, it's strange but I had no idea that they're existing!) and all this stuff that he kept away from me.

**And you know what?**

_He Just Kissed Me, Like I Wanna Be Loved._


	2. Chapter 2

We used to be so happy, but when you hit me, I felt that you're not the same guy that I had known before. You changed a lot and everyone could see it. I was trying to fight with it, but it was a losing battle. You were stronger than I thought you might be, I swear.

Louis said that we have to break up, because he cannot look at me – imagine, what a mess I have been! Liam once tried to talk with you, but you said that Liam wants to be with me, what a ridiculous thing! And the worst part is that Danielle heard you and she was crying her heart out whole night. Just because of you and your jealousy.

**Seven days has gone so fast, you know. I thought that the pain would pass, but I could not stop thinking about you. I was trying to call you, but you were not answering the phone. I'd settle for a busy tune – really, I was trying to – because I wanted to know that you're okay. Liam once looked at me with sadness in his eyes and said something like "A girl like her wasn't meant to go away, Zayn". I just nodded because it was my only reply for Liam's advices. And now you're gone and there's nothing else I want. I guess it's over, because even Louis doesn't know where you are. I was such a dumb prick for letting you go away. Well… Maybe you won't believe me, but few days ago Niall's said that we were like water and a flame. We can't live without each other but at the same time, we can't be together.**

I moved out. Far away from London, far away from memories, far away from you. Now I live by myself and house seems to be…empty. Once I went out for a drink with friends – I just wanted to forget about you, that's all. You know that I'm not a drunk type. I needed few drinks to forget your name, but then I saw a boy that looked like you. I didn't know what to do and it took all my power to break my stare from him. I realized that even if I'd drink vodka from around the world, I won't be able to forget about you. Perhaps I wanted to see you there, but it was hidden deep in my soul that nobody could know about it.

**I know that your mind's made up, so you'll look away**.

I hope that you know if I see you coming, I'll look away.

**Even if you're okay, I'll be worrying about you.**

And all this sorrow….

**and this pain….**

…is gonna go away.


End file.
